Vie A deux
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: le debut du premier chapitre, rappelera peut-être des choses a certains. Mais désolé je n'y suis pour rien, c'est mon inconscient. Vive les Reviews


Rose Tyler vivait depuis près de six mois avec son docteur. Elle était heureuse avec lui. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il prenait vraiment soin d'elle. Il ne la laissait jamais seule et quand elle lui demandait quelque chose il repondait. Il avait décidé de ne plus rien lui cacher. Elle devait tout savoir de lui, si elle voulait que ça fonctionne, si elle voulait que leur mariage fonctionne.

Son mariage, elle n'y croyait toujours pas, il lui avait demandé ça, comme ça sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Il s'était approché un matin, elle venait de finir son café. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle voulut savoir, mais au debut il ne dit rien. Mais il ne soutint pas son regard, il se detourna d'elle rapidement, s'éloigna même. Elle voulut le retenir, mais elle croyait l'avoir bléssé et ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Elle allait quitter le TARDIS quand elle vit son docteur lui tendre une petite boite. Elle la prit doucement et l'ouvrit, elle crut pleurer de joie. Il y avait à l'interieur une bague comme elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavent.

Elle regarda son docteur, il la fixait vraiment intensément. Elle avait peur, peur de mal comprendre, peur que ce qu'elle croit ne soit qu'une erreur. Il la rassura en sortant la bague et en lui passant au doigt. Elle lui allait parfaitement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui poser la question. Rose l'embrassa doucement puis plus passionément. Quand elle se retira, elle vit des larmes sur les joues du docteur.

Rose : Oui.

A ce simple mot, les larmes du docteur redoublèrent mais de joie cette fois. Il la serra dans ses bras.

Et maintenant ils étaient fiancés, le docteur était aux anges et Rose aussi, elle avait pris conscience que de l'amour du docteur pour elle quand elle lui avait demandé depuis quand il avait cette bague et qu'il lui avait répondu que c'était depuis avant Canary Wahrf. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il n'avait pu s'en débarasser.

C'était enfin le jour du mariage. Ils n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'invités, Jack et son équipe bien sur, et puis aussi Sarah Jane et son fils. Mickey n'avait pas voulu venir. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait encore, mais elle, elle aimait son docteur, plus que tout et elle ne voulait surtout pas le quitter. Même si elle savait que cette vie serait dangereuse.

Ils étaient près, enfin, ils étaient à Cardiff, quand ils sortirent du TARDIS ils étaient tous là. Rose n'eut rien à dire quand les filles la prirent en otages.

Sarah Jane : Désolé docteur, tu ne verras pas la mariée avant le mariage.

Docteur : Mais ...

Jack : On a essayé de les raisonné mais tu les connais.

Docteur : Qu'est ce qu'elle vont faire avec ma Rose ?

Owen : Si j'en crois mon experience avec les filles - il tapota l'épaule du docteur - votre Rose ne sera plus la même

Le docteur s'inquietta toute la journée mais quand il vit arriver sa Rose au bras de Jack il se dit qu'elle était parfaite. Plus belle que jamais, même s'il disait ça à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Et puis, en un quart de seconde, elle fut à ses côté, il lui prit la main. Elle la serra doucement.

La cérémonie fut brève mais chargé d'émotions. Le docteur et Rose ne s'attardèrent pas, ils remercièrent leurs amis d'avoir été là puis ils repartirent. Le docteur chosit une petite planète paisible pour célébré leur nuit de noces. Ils y restèrent plusieurs jours, juste tout les deux. Rose et son docteur n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginer pouvoir vivre un jour un tel bonheur, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Mais leur vie allait changer à un point qu'ils n'imaginaient pas, c'était le jour de leur départ, cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient sur cette petite planète. Ce jour là le docteur s'était réveillé un peu avant Rose, il était parti chercher leur petit déjeuner avant de repartir. Quand il rentra une bonne heure après il fut surpris de voir que Rose n'était pas encore levée, il alla dans leur chambre. Elle était assise sur leur lit, les bras autour de ses genoux. Il s'approcha de leur lit et puis d'elle surtout.

Docteur : Tu vas bien ?

Rose : Je ne suis pas sure, mais si c'est le cas je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre.

Le docteur la prit doucement dans ses bras, il la berca quelques minutes. Elle se laissait complètement aller. Elle était si bien dans ses bras.

Docteur : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu te rappelles ? Allez ma Rose, dis moi.

Rose se redressa doucement, elle resta tout de même contre lui. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire. Ce n'était pas prévu du tout. Pour elle s'était une bonne chose, mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Rose : Je suis... - elle hésita un moment - enceinte.

Le docteur se releva rapidement, Rose put voir qu'il paniquait. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment cette panique, c'est vrai qu'il avait le droit d'avoir peur mais pas ce genre de panique.. Elle alla doucment vers lui, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien du tout.

Docteur : j'aurais du t'en parler avant.

Rose : C'est dangereux, c'est ça ?

Docteur : Oui très, c'est déja arrivé deux ou trois fois. Il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Les mères se voyaient recupéré une partie des pouvoirs des seigneurs du temps à travers leur bébé. Au début tout allait bien mais quelque temps plus tard les mères mourraient, le pouvoir était trop fort pour elle et ça les a tué. Les mères ne voyaient jamais leur enfant, elle mourrait toujours avant ou pendant la naissance. Et, Rose, je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive, je ne le supporterais pas.

Rose : Mais c'est notre bébé.

Docteur : Rose...

Rose : Je sais que c'est dangereux... Mais c'est une partie de toi et de moi. Une partie de nous. Notre bébé.

Le docteur avait peur, Rose pouvait le voir. Elle lui prit la main et la serra tout doucement. Elle se blotit contre lui et posa la main qu'elle tenait sur son ventre. Il se laissa faire, il voulait des enfants, mais pas au risque de perdre Rose.

Rose : J'ai déja eu une grande energie en moi, je survivrais.

Le docteur allait répliquer mais Rose l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elle se retira doucement et lui sourit.

Rose : C'est notre bébé, et on doit le protéger. S'il te plais, je suis sure que tout ira bien.

Le docteur se disait que c'était peut-être sa seule chance d'avoir un enfant, surtout un enfant de Rose, de sa Rose. Il avait peur mais son désir se fit plus fort. Il embrassa Rose sur le front. Quand elle le vit sourire elle comprit, il était d'accord, il voulait qu'ils aient leur bébé.

Docteur : Mais quand le moment sera venu on ira voir Owen, d'accord ? A Torchwood ils auront tout le materiel nécéssaire.

Rose : D'accord.

Docteur : Ok.

Le docteur la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il put sans lui faire de mal.

Ce soir là, Rose était assise sur le fauteuil du conducteur du TARDIS, elle lisait un livre, le docteur ouvrit la porte, sourit et l'appella.

Docteur : Rose ?

Rose plongé dans son livre : Humm ?

Docteur : Tu peux venir une minute ? Ca va te plaire.

Elle se leva et retrouva son mari. Elle passa devant lui, elle sourit et colla son dos au torse de celui qu'elle aimait. Le docteur posa ses mains sur le ventre encore plat de son épouse.

Rose : C'est beau, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Docteur : Tu assistes à la naissance d'une étoile

Rose : Alors il lui faut un nom.

Docteur : Un nom ?

Rose : Et bien oui, tu l'as découverte alors tu dois lui donner un nom.

Docteur : Un nom - le docteur réfléchit quelques instant puis il eut une idée - Khryan

Rose : Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Docteur : En Gallifréen ça veut dire "Ma Rose"

Les mois qui suivirent furent parfaits, ils préparaient ensemble la naissance de leur bébé, de leur fille, Rose n'avait pas pu attendre, elle avait voulu savoir. Ils n'avaient pas d'idée pour le prénom. Ils voulaient la voir avant. Ils avaient hâte. La naissance était proche donc cela faisait une semaine environ qu'ils étaient sur terre, juste à côté de la base de Torchwood.

Puis arrive le jour de la naissance de la petite. Rose est dans l'infirmerie de Torchwood, les seule à être présent sont Owen et le docteur, les autres attendent plus loin. Ca ne se passe pas très bien, Rose s'affaiblit, Owen réussit à sortir le bébé juste avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Le docteur prend sa fille et la met dans la couveuse qu'il avait ramené puis il s'occupe à nouveau de sa Rose. Elle perd beaucoup de sang, Owen fait ce qu'il peut mais le coeur de la jeune femme s'arrête.

Le docteur se met à paniquer, au même moment le bébé se met à pleurer. Sans savoir pourquoi il prend sa fille dans les bras et la pose sur le torse de sa mère, et c'est là qu'une lumière aussi éblouissante que le TARDIS surgit d'on ne sais où. Et quand la lumière disparait le coeur de Rose se remet à battre et sa fille arrête de pleurer. Jack et les autres arrive rapidement ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Puis ils sont tout aussi étonné de voir la jeune femme simplement endormie et de voir le docteur avec le bébé dans ses bras.

L'état de Rose s'améliorait d'heure en heure, Le docteur restait près d'elle, il avait confié sa fille à ses amis, il devait s'assurer que sa femme allait bien. La jeune femme allait bien sauf qu'elle ne se réveillait pas et puis le docteur compris, elle n'était pas dans le TARDIS, il sentait que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait, la puissance du TARDIS, il prit Rose dans ses bras puis il la fit sortir pour la conduire au TARDIS, il faisait nuit, Jack aida le docteur à ouvrir la porte, ce dernier conduisit Rose dans leur chambre. Jack les rejoignit en tenant le bébé dans les bras, elle dormait paisiblement. Le docteur se retourna et prit sa fille pour la coucher dans le petit berceau.

Jack sortit en laissant le docteur avec sa famille, juste après que ce dernier lui ai promis de revenir au plus vite. Le docteur veillait sur Rose, elle dormait profondement. Il ne s'inquiétait pas tellement pour elle, il savait qu'il lui fallait juste du repos. Elle avait besoin de lui et il serait là pour elle, toujours.

Sa fille se mit à pleurer, il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la calmer, il n'eut pas trop de mal. L'enfant avait l'air très calme. Il avait hâte que sa Rose la voit. Qu'elle voit leur fille chérie.

Docteur : Tu n'as pas encore de prénom, mais tu verras, avec ta maman, on va t'en trouver un parfait.

Il savait que la petite ne comprenait pas, car même si elle était différente elle n'était encore qu'un nouveau né. Il la recoucha dans son berceau, puis il s'alongea à côté de Rose. Il sentit qu'elle était différente d'avant, elle avait l'air plus forte. Elle avait l'air comme sa fille, autrement dit comme lui. Il savait que cela risquerait d'arriver, et Rose aussi le savait, elle avait accepté cette possiblité. Elle lui avait dit que c'était mieux ainsi.

**Flash Back**

Docteur : Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière si ça se produit.

Rose : Je le sais et c'est mieux ainsi, enfin je trouve.

Docteur : Comment ça ?

Rose : Un jour tu m'as dit que je pouvais passez toute ma vie avec toi mais que toi tu ne pourras pas passer ta vie avec moi. Si ça se produit tu le pourras, en tout cas si tu le veux.

Docteur : Bien sur que je le veux, mais ce...

Rose : Non ! ne dis rien, j'ai fait mon choix le jour où je suis revenue vers toi, je savais déja que si un jour je pouvais rester avec toi pour toujours je le ferais.

**Fin Flash Back**

Le docteur ne regrettais pas, il savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait, il voulait vivre avec elle pour toujours. Rose se réveilla à ce moment là. Elle voit son docteur et sourit doucement, il s'approche d'elle et la prends dans ses bras. Soudain elle paniqua.

Rose : Comment va -t elle ?

Le docteur s'écarta de Rose et elle put voir sa fille gigoter dans le petit berceau, elle voulut se lever pour la prendre mais le docteur l'en empêche.

Docteur : Reste assise, je te l'ammene.

Une minute après Rose tenait sa fille dans les bras. Elle lui tint la main et la petite agrippa son doigts.

Docteur : Je suis désolé Rose

Rose : De quoi ?

Docteur : D'avoir douté, quand tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte, mais quand je la vois je me dis vraiment que j'ai eu tort.

Rose : Ce n'est rien, tu es là.

Docteur : Oui et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous quitter ni toi ni elle. Mais il lui faut un prénom.

Rose : C'est vrai on en a jamais discuté. Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé non plus, je voulais juste qu'elle arrive.

Docteur : C'est vrai, on a tout préparé pour sa naissance sauf son prénom.

Rose : On pourrait lui donner le nom de ta mère.

Docteur : Tu es sure ?

Rose : Oui, je sais que tu l'adorais, et si on lui donne son nom ça lui rendra hommage. Si tu es d'accord.

Docteur : J'adorerais.

Rose : Alors ce sera Anna

Ils restèrent un long moment à contempler leur petite fille. Pour eux, elle était parfaite. Ils étaient si heureux.

Rose : C'est elle qui m'a sauvé ?

Docteur : Oui, Owen avait beau faire tout ce qu'il fallait ça ne marchait pas, tu étais inconsciente. Et puis je ne sais pas comment je l'ai su mais je devais mettre Anna sur toi.

Rose : C'est normal que je sois si fatiguée ?

Docteur : Oui, ça ira mieux d'ici quelques jours.

Leur vie continua ainsi avec leur fille. Ils continuèrent de voyager avec le Tardis, ils allaient souvent rendre visite à Jack et aux autres. Avec le temps, ils prenaient cosncience que Anna devenait de plus en plus comme son père. Mi humaine, mi seigneur du temps et le côté seigneur du temps ressurgissait très souvent.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour le derneir seigneur du temps ne serait plus totalement le dernier.


End file.
